Uma viagem com o papá e com a mamã
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Para o desafio de Junho do grupo BeyWorld Fanfics e Cia, de frases, uma história do ponto de vista de Lin, a filha de Mariah e Ray que só aparece no manga.


Meu pai me costuma chamar de sua pequena e especial tigresa.

Eu gosto da comparação, os tigres são ferozes, selvagens, e assustadores, tudo o que eu sou!

Mas depois ele me disse que lá por eu ser a tigresa dele, não quer dizer que possa andar ai pela terra sem tomar banho depois, e que até os tigres se lavam.

Acho que tem razão...mas não gosto muito desses banhos, a água quente chegou finalmente à nossa pequena população, assim como a eletricidade, mas mesmo assim esses banhos são desagradáveis, e tiram-me tempo de brincar.

A minha mãe entende, mas ela raramente discorda com o pai.

Nem sempre foi assim, diz o tio Lee, houve uma vez em que eles se zangaram todos, depois do pai ter ido embora, a cara do tio Lee fica toda estranha quando se lembra dessa história, como se estivesse a chupar num limão, antes de dizer, feliz, que no final tudo tinha ficado bem. E que ele voltara.

Pouco depois começara a namorar a mãe, e por magia eu tinha nascido.

Eles pensam que eu ainda não sei o que se passou realmente.

Mas já ouviu a história, o meu pai fora muito famoso, antes de se tornar na pessoa que é agora.

Chegara a ter muito sucesso com as senhoras, como a minha mãe não gosta de se lembrar, e que quando se lembra é com desagrado.

Agora? É difícil imaginar o homem com rugas e mãos sujas de terra, além de uma barriga grande e cabelo a desaparecer como alguém com sucesso. Ele é apenas o meu pai.

Quando a mãe se zanga e começa a pensar nessas coisas, o pai lembra-a que agora me tem a mim, "A sua pequena tigresa, e flor do campo, a Lin", e a mãe acalma logo, apenas para eu ficar zangada, é que eu não gosto muito da comparação a flores.

É muito...coiso.

Como se eu ainda fosse uma garotinha pequena.

Ele pede desculpa.

Às vezes aparecem jornalistas e repórteres, à procura de uma entrevista, o meu pai esconde-se sempre, quando eles aparecem, como se tivesse medo. Eu acho a ideia do meu pai ter medo daquelas máquinas que gravam e dos microfones engraçada.

Essas pessoas acabam por desistir ao ver as portas todas fechadas, e depois o pai sai de dentro da casa de banho, ou de debaixo da cama. Todo suado e malcheiroso.

Eu gosto muito do sitio onde vivo, é muito alto e fica no meio das montanhas mas quase nunca há neve, em vez disso há sítios para subir e descer.

Fico quase sempre suja, e brinco até anoitecer.

O pai reclama, mas ao que parece ele foi igual, ou pelo menos é o que a mãe diz quando ele me repreende.

O pai anuncia que vamos de viagem, e no dia seguinte ele pega nas chaves da carrinha e acelera pelas estradas de terra da montanha.

Às vezes tenho medo de cair, o meu pai tirou a carta, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não acelere muito.

Por fim lá chegamos à cidade e apanhamos o avião.

O avião é uma grande coisa de metal que voa, a primeira vez que o vi perguntei-me como é que aquilo ia levantar-se no ar, se era feito de metal, mas quando lá entrei e levantamos voo eu percebi.

Era alguma coisa fantástica que nos fazia andar no ar, e as coisas fantásticas não são para perceber.

Fiquei muito entusiasmada a ver as nuvens debaixo de mim e os quadradinhos, quando as nuvens eram poucas, depois passámos por água, e mais água e mais água.

Até que eu me aborreci e percebi que estava presa na cadeira, ainda com o cinto.

E eu não consigo ficar parada muito tempo, eu vi o olhar do meu pai, que de certeza percebia o que me ia na mente, a implorar, mas eu não conseguia.

Queria andar por ai, só que disseram-me que era proibido.

Foi a coisa mais aborrecida de sempre.

Depois de sairmos, num sitio muito diferente de onde viemos, apanhamos um táxi, eu não percebo porque é que, se o avião era tão grande, o nosso carro não cabia lá dentro, assim temos que gastar dinheiro.

Os meus pais falam numa língua que não compreendo, e depois vejo um garoto loiro.

E de nariz ranhoso ainda por cima, bleeck! Ele era mais ou menos da minha idade, mas um pouco mais baixo. Ele olhou para mim e disse alguma coisa aos adultos ao pé dele.

Um homem loiro e uma mulher de cabelo arroxeado.

Deve pintar o cabelo.

As pessoas ao pé dele sorriem e fazem sinal para ele se aproximar, ele aproxima-se, mas não sabemos falar um com o outro.

Então o meu pai diz alguma coisa ao outro homem. E ele diz para irmos brincar.

Lá começamos a brincar, apesar de ser difícil por não nos entendermos, jogámos à apanhada, às escondidas, e à bola. Eu ganhei sempre, porque nesta cidade, onde os prédios são tão altos, não se consegue treinar tanto como eu.

O pai introduz-me ao homem, que se chama Max.

Um dos seus colegas. Ele fala comigo, num chinês bastante mau, mas consigo entendê-lo.

Eu escondi o meu rosto, morrendo de vergonha, mas na verdade eu estava muito, muito feliz, por o meu pai me ter trazido aqui. Respondi ao homem.

Eles decidem parar e irem bebem um café juntos, e eu como um sorvete de morango, era delicioso.

Ficámos na casa deles. A casa era bonita, mas a coisa mais importante era que tinha piscina! Eu nadei e nadei e nadei muito.

Por fim a visita acaba e nós temos que ir embora.

Despeço-me de toda a gente e do garoto, filho deles.

Ele esconde a cara, outra vez, porque é muito tímido.

Depois voltamos, e são mais 5 horas de viagem de avião, poxa! Uma seca total.

Mas quando chego de novo a casa deito-me na minha cama.

E nada sabe melhor que deitar-me na minha cama depois de estar fora por um tempo.

**Notas do autor: Segunda pessoa a responder ao desafio de Junho do grupo BeyWorld, fanfics e cia. Embora seja o de frases e não o outro. Então, se não perceberam, a Lin é a filha de Ray e Mariah no manga, acho que não aparece no anime. Depois da excelente fic da Xia (que devem ir ler Wink wink) comecei a perguntar-me como seria escrever algo do ponto de vista de uma criança, e então saiu isto, o enredo não é grande coisa, mas...eu gosto**

**Reviews, por favor?**


End file.
